


Tips For: Helping the Anxious Boi! (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: But he loves Roman's the best, Everyone helps, The Anxious Boi, Virge will never admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: Do you have an anxious boi that needs cheering up? Need advice?Look no further than;Tips For: Helping the Anxious Boi!





	Tips For: Helping the Anxious Boi! (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is also for Brooke, who sent me like five and is getting all of them! this is based on the art by Caffibun on Tumblr, so go there!
> 
> Prompt: Helping the anxious boi- artist is caffibun on tumblr.

_Tip One: The Dad Method_

_Comfort your strange dark son with hugs galore!! <3 <3_

On some days, when Virgil felt particularly bad, the other sides would draw out of a hat over whose turn it was to go and comfort him. When it was Patton’s turn, he’d pop into his room and watch him for a moment, waiting for the moment Virgil wanted to acknowledge him. When Virgil looked at him, he would walk over with a smile and hold his arms out and just let Virgil fall into them. They Virgil would just fold himself into Patton and sit there. Silently. Depending on the type of mood Virgil was in, he might just sit there and concentrate on breathing, or he might cry, or maybe he’d just sit there and think. Patton would just tighten his grip and squeeze all of the sad out of him. They might sit there for minutes, and once even sat there for hours, but if his poor anxious baby needed him, he was going to gosh diddly darn be there.

_Tip Two: The Rationalizing Method_

  * __Tell them the facts__


  * _Filter out any cognitive distortions_



 

On Logan’s day, he’d knock and wait to be called in. Sometimes it would take a while, it depends on whether Virgil would be listening to music or not. Then he’d go in and sit next to him.

“Virgil.”

“Ungh.”

“Can you tell me the issue?”

Then Virgil would proceed to tell him what was bothering him. Logan would listen to him rant for a moment, nodding along, mind working to fix his issue. Then he’d turn to Virgil, and tell him how to fix it. He’d recount the issue, almost for clarification, and just recount the facts. Then he’d filter out anything Virgil had jumped to, or made up or just hadn’t thought through. Virgil would listen, and Logan would watch the tension leak out of him until he’d smile.

Then Logan’s job would be done and he’d leave.

_Tip Three: The Fanciful ~~and Obligatory~~ Method                                                          _

_Perform every Disney movie in chronological order in the form of a 20 day theatrical performance where you are the only actor (costumes are optional, but encouraged!)_

Roman’s would be the best kind of hell. He wouldn’t even try to announce himself; he’d just burst into the room and start singing songs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Virgil would sit there, stunned and silent and frozen for a moment.

Then he’d grin, and the giggling would start.

Roman would just continue to sing and perform, of course in full costume (a lot made of Velcro -thanks Patton-). He wouldn’t stop until Virgil was practically rolling on the floor and peeing himself.

Then he’d have a dramatic bow sequence, and Virgil would applaud him until he left the room.

Three days later, every time Virgil would laugh randomly, Roman knew he’d be thinking about it, and that would make him grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be my last or second to last post for the next two weeks. Hopefully I'll get one in later, but... I'm sorry! My exams are coming up, and my GAT (meaning General Achievement Test for anyone not based in Australia) and I am just slammed. But if you want to reach me another way, come to my social media!  
> Instagram: @marilyn.morose  
> Tumblr: @gayasmell


End file.
